prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee Michelle
Renee Michelle is an American female professional wrestler. She is known for her work in independent promotions including Maryland Championship Wrestling and East Coast Wrestling Association where she became a multi-time Women's Champion in both promotions. She also became a one-time NWL Ladies Champion during her time in National Wrestling League. Michelle also gained notice in promotions including SHINE Wrestling as well as in the WWE. Professional wrestling career Shine Wrestling (2015-2018) Michelle made her debut for Shine Wrestling at SHINE 28 on July 24, 2015, losing to Amanda Rodriguez. Independent circuit (2013-2018) Renee Michelle had her first title match on June 22, 2013 while working a show for National Wrestling League and the House Of Pain Wrestling Federation. She wrestled Rebecca Payne for the vacant NWL Ladies Championship but was defeated. Her next title match was in East Coast Wrestling Association at ECWA Toys For Tots II Title Vs. Career, for the ECWA Women's Championship held by Kennadi Brink. Their match ended in a time limit draw. While in MCW Pro Wrestling, Renee won her first MCW Women's Championship reign when she defeated Amber Rodriguez at MCW Waldorf Warfare on October 3, 2014. She won her second MCW Women's title reign on December 26, 2015 at MCW Seasons Beatings 2015, when she defeated the champion Kimber Lee in a title match special refereed by Mickie James. On November 5, 2016 during Day 4 of the MCW Autumn Armageddon Tour's pre-show, Renee defeated Brittany Blake to win her third reign as MCW Women's Champion. Later on during that same event, she lost the title to Melina. On June 6, 2015, Renee made her World Xtreme Wrestling debut at WXW C-4 Heat where she defeated WXW Diamond Division Champion Jenny Rose, Niya and Sammi Pandora to win the WXW Diamond Division title. World Wrestling Entertainment (2014, 2017, 2019) On the December 8 episode of RAW, Michelle appeared as one of the Rosebuds in Adam Rose's entourage during the 2014 Slammy Awards. On July 13, 2017, Michelle was announced as an entrant in the WWE Mae Young Classic. She was eliminated in the first round by Candice LeRae. During the Reunion Show Special on the July 22, 2019 episode of RAW, Michelle appeared in backstage segments with her husband Drake Maverick involving the WWE 24-7 Championship. Personal life Michelle married fellow professional wrestler James Michael Curtin (A.K.A. Drake Maverick) in June 2019. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Spear :*Bonita Bomb (Moonsault) :*Dragon Sleeper :*Asai Moonsault :*Hangman's Facebuster :*German Suplex Hold :*Snap DDT *'Teams and stables' :*Black Wall Street with Chuck Lennox, Drolix, Marcus Streets, Napalm Bomb and Solo Championships and accomplishments *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Fighting Evolution Wrestling' :*FEW Flares Championship (1 time) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Women's Championship (4 times) :*2014 MCW Women's Title Tournament Winner (October 2014) *'National Wrestling League' :*NWL Ladies Championship (1 time) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Diamond Division Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Rosebuds Category:Washington, D.C. wrestlers Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling current roster Category:National All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Models Category:Living people Category:Game Changer Wrestling current roster Category:House Of Pain Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Empire alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Marvelous That's Women Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni